Reformisten
The Reformisten, known in Equestrian as Reformists, are an ultranationalist, griffon supremacist, and far-right organization currently active in Longsword and Hellquill. In Longsword, they fully control the government, with Count Pallas Dusktalon an active member of the Reformisten. In Hellquill, they are a large political faction - but have not achieved full dominance in the politics of Tappenfeld's Knightly Order. They have been criticized for numerous pony genocides and crackdowns in Longsword, and Longsword has been officially sanctioned by the River Coalition for their continued pony rights abuses in what is called The Longswordian Bloodbath. The party was founded in the late 900s by members of the Knightly Orders of Hellquill and Longsword, who believed in the full continuation of the Groverian crusades and continued expansion East into the River Federation, to "drive the ponies into the sea" and expand Griffon living space. In general, the emergence of the Reformisten as a political force can be credited to the stagnation of the Groverian crusades, Pony political expansion in the East through the River Coalition, and also anti-pony attitudes within the country. Without the Empire to support the Knightly Orders, many have turned to more drastic means to preserve the Griffon and Knightly way of life. There are many factions of the Reformisten - from the knightly traditionalists of the Groverists to the moderate proponents of Honorary Griffonship, and of course, the hardliners - who believe and complete and utter annihilation of the pony race Factions The Reformisten is divided into 4 major factions and schools of thought: The Groverists '''are a faction dedicated to Grover II, his crusades, and the ideals of knighthood and traditionalism. While they are in an uneasy alliance with Wingfried von Katerinburg for control of the Hellquill Reformisten, if he were to make more progressive moves to curtail the knightly culture of Hellquill, they would surely be enraged. The Groverists have an interesting policy of making every griffon a knight, and enforcing mandatory knighthood and knightly training upon every griffon. Instead of genociding the ponies, the Groverists support making ponies serfs to the great griffon people. They can be compared to the ideology of "neo-feudalism", and encourage a knightly aristocracy of great heroes and protectors of griffon society. The '''Moderates '''are a faction of the Reformisten that favors the ideals of Griffon nationalism, but, they recognize the fact, that in their opinion, an "Eastern empire of Griffons would surely result in chaos and stagnation if the right precautions are not taken." To ease fears over Griffon supremacy in the Riverlands, the planned goal of the Hellquill Reformisten, the Moderates support a heavy application of the theory of Honorary Griffonship, which states that Pegasi are honorary griffons because of their plumage and great martial society and culture. However, they still assert that ponies are inferior and should be kept as second-class citizens to the Griffon populace, along with Posniaks being given almost full rights. The Hardliners are the majority faction in the Reformisten, and believe in complete and utter destruction of the pony race, the River Coalition, and the River Federation. The Hardliners, while mostly former knights themselves, are also interested in the reforming of the knightly traditions of Hellquill, much to the dismay of the Groverist faction. They are complete Griffon supremacists, and give no exceptions for Pegasi or Posniaks. This faction is also a core believer in statist economic structures, along with political authoritarianism and independence from the Griffonian Empire. The '''Allardists, also known as the "Beefstake" Reformisten, are a fringe group of Reformisten hailing from Aquiliea, who have merged the revolutionary ideals of Victor Allard with anti-pony values and Griffon supremacy. Most of them consider ponies to be reactionary, due to the monarchist and liberal values of many ponies currently residing in Aquileia. It is unknown what the exact goals of the Allardist Reformisten is, but many believe they see the destruction of the ponies and the Reformisten's statist economic models as a stepping stone toward Griffonian socialism. Interestingly enough, Allard himself has personally discredited the organization as "red fascists" and "imperialist bootlickers".